


The Winchesters

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [289]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, oc: Astaroth the demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is possessed by a demon named Astaroth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Phil jumped the turn style leading to the abandoned subway station. Usually, the comms worked fine underground unless there’s a third party interference. And just before Clint’s comm died, there was definitely a third party. The sound of another person’s voice asking Clint to drop his weapons was the last thing he heard before bolting out of the van. 

When Phil reached the platform, it was to see two men, guns raised at Clint. Thankfully, the archer has not yet let go of his bow so there was still a fighting chance out of this. Phil is not going to assume that these men are common thieves because if they managed to sneak up and corner Clint, then they might be better than they look.

“Dean, are you even sure this is him?” The taller one asked.

“Astaroth has a taste for blond beauties. I’m sure.” The shorter one said with huff. 

“I know I’m gorgeous, but normally people don’t point guns at me. So, I’m flattered?”

“Shut up. Bring him out. We need to talk to Astaroth.” The shorter one demanded. 

Clint looked down his body and then around, that’s when he spotted Phil, but he didn’t give anything away. “I don’t understand. Where would I be hiding another person? Have you seen what I’m wearing?” Clint asked the two men. “Besides. If I was hiding someone, they wouldn’t be with me. They’d be behind you.”

“Hello, boys.” Phil greeted. Two guns trained at the men’s heads. “I’d advice you to kindly put down your weapons and step away from my asset.” 

“Your asset?” The taller one asked Phil before turning to the shorter one. “I thought Cas said Astaroth was a control freak?”

“He is. Unless he’s asleep.” The shorter one answered. 

“Whoever you’re looking for, my asset knows nothing about him.” Phil cocked both guns, “Now if you would-”

“He’s not your asset.” The shorter one said. “He’s lying to you. He’s been lying to you for who knows how long.” 

Clint laughed and Phil felt himself smirk. “Nice try, short fry.” Clint smirked. 

“Hey, fuck you. I’m taller than you are, you asshole.” 

“Do you have any idea how many people have tried that on us?” Phil asked the men.

“A lot.” Clint answered for them.

“Do you know how many times it worked?”

“None.” 

“We can prove it.” The taller one said, “Have him step any which way he wants. 3 paces.” 

“Why should we do anything you say?” Clint asked them both.

“Fine then. Cuff us. Bring us in, or whatever. But this guy isn’t going anywhere.” The shorter one declared. 

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.” And as if to prove a point, Clint moved closer to the three other men, only to bounce off of thin air and land on his ass. “Ow. What the hell?”

The shorter one shone a blacklight at the ceiling of the platform to show a circle and a star pattern there. He smiled smugly at Clint. “What the hell is right.” 

“What’s going on? Let me out.” Clint demanded.

“Do as he says.” Phil pressed the guns to their heads.

“We’re not doing anything. It’s just him reacting to the devil’s trap.” The taller one explained.

“Long story short, he’s a demon.” The shorter one replied.

“You’re kidding, right?” Clint asked them. “I mean, I know I haven’t been the nicest person, but-”

“A real demon. From hell.” The taller one said with a sigh. “Look. We just want to talk to Astaroth-”

“And maybe put a few bullets through him. If he doesn’t tell us what we want to know.”

“Phil,” Clint turned to him, helpless.

“Let him out. Now.” Phil grit through his teeth.

“No.” The shorter one bit back. “This asshole took our friend and we want him back. If we have to kill him in the process, then so be it.” He leered at Clint with nothing but hatred in his eyes. “I’ve killed far worse things than you, Astaroth. Tell me where you hid Cas.”

Clint looked at him confused, then with a blink, his eyes turned black. He smirked at all three of them and started slowly clapping. Phil lowered his guns and stared at ‘Clint’. “Bravo, Dean Winchester. I was so moved by your passion, that I had to come out to personally congratulate you.”

“Tell us where Cas is.” The taller one said. 

‘Clint’ tutted him with a finger. “Uh-uh, Sam. You know how this works by now. If I’m talking to your brother, then I’m talking to your brother. You wait your turn. You know how much I hate constantly having to turn my head. It’s exhausting.” ‘Clint’s eyes gleamed when they landed on Phil. “Phil Coulson. Well, I’ll be damned. I never thought I’d get to meet you personally, but here we are. It’s a funny thing, fate, isn’t it?”

“What have you done with Clint?” Phil asked him.

‘Clint’ frowned for a second before forming an ‘O’ with his lips. “Clint. That’s the name of the meat I’m wearing, isn’t it? Nice guy. He’s still in here somewhere. Just holding him down in the meantime.” 

“Bring him back.” Phil demanded.

“It’s not that simple.” Sam said. “We need to exorcise him from the body. and after that, it’s going to be tough for him to recover.”

“But it is possible.” Phil stated rather than asked.

“Yes.” Sam answered.

“But before that, we get answers.” Dean brandished a blade from his coat, and stepped closer to ‘Clint’.

‘Clint’s eyes closed, and when they opened, Phil was staring into familiar blue. “Phil. Phil, don’t let them, please.” Clint begged. 

Sam held Phil back and shook his head. “Don’t listen to him. He’s manipulating you. It’s best if you didn’t see this.” 

Phil turned from Clint to Dean to Sam before shaking his head. “No. I need to be here when that demon is gone. The moment that demon is gone.”

Sam nodded and brandished a book, and walked towards his brother. Phil watched as they recited words, Latin maybe, and Clint started screaming, begging for them to stop. 

It lasted for 10 minutes. 10 horrible minutes of Clint crying out in pain, and Phil just stood there while they interrogated him until Clint passed out. Sam and Dean pocketed their things. 

Phil ran towards Clint and cradled his head. “Is he going to be okay?” 

“He is. He just needs to rest. a day, maybe two.” Sam told him. 

“What about the demon?”

“Gone. Sent it back to hell where he belongs.” Dean huffed.

“What if he comes back? What am I supposed to do then?”

“Then I highly recommend you to get a tattoo.” Sam said before he and Dean showed them their tattoos. “It’s to prevent possession. Wards off evil spirits, stuff like that.” 

Phil nodded. 

“Do you need a ride?” Dean asked him. “We can take you until the city limit. We can’t go beyond that since we’re apparently headed to Rexford, Idaho.” 

“No, I- I can call for an evac. What’s in Idaho?” 

“Castiel is working as a cashier in a Gas-n-Sip.” Sam sighed.

“When I get my hands on that stupid angel, I swear to God, I’m gonna murder him.” Dean muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> #yes i know it didn't happen like this#but I just missed the image of cas in his cute little cashier uniform#so sue me#jk#please dont sue me#i have no money
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/127721555671/did-you-guys-know-that-jensen-is-taller-than)


End file.
